Making of Kuroshitsuji 2
by Lazesus Sebastian
Summary: Fict based on RP. Canon-slight AU, SebastianXClaude. Kedua iblis pelayan diminta untuk melakukan fanservice. Enjoy! M for later chapter. Disclaimer : I do not own any of Kuroshitsuji characters. All belongs to Yana Toboso. Thank you for reading and taking your time to leave review(s)


**"Making of Kuroshitsuji 2"**

 **By :  
**

 **|| Lazesus Sebastian ||**

 **Pairings : Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis**

 **Rate : T for now, M for later chapter(s)**

* * *

 **#Masih baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji, so please be kind! Saya adalah roleplayer Sebastian dan ini hasil dari RP saya di Facebook, terima kasih untuk Claude yang mengizinkan saya untuk menerjemahan RP kita ke Bahasa Indonesia. Untuk reader, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saduran dan/atau terjemahan dari plot roleplay kami. Saran dan kritik diterima. Terima kasih!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Wait, Claude! I am not ready yet!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroshitsuji season kedua, episode-episode di season ini lebih terfokus pada sepasang antagonis, sedikit berbeda dengan season pertama yang terkesan seperti cerita detektif lepas. Antagonis yang disebut sebelumnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sebastian dan Ciel Phantomhive, yaitu tentang seorang bocah yang menjalin persekutuan dengan iblis. Alois Trancy dengan iblis laba-laba bernama Claude Faustus. Episode berjalan hingga dapat ditarik kesimpulan Sebastian dan Claude adalah rival, saingan untuk mendapatkan jiwa bocah Phantomhive. Tidak secara literal musuh, karena tidak ada poin yang kebencian diantara keduanya, hanya terlihat seperti dua anjing yang memperebutkan makanan.

Hari ini mereka berencana akan melakukan syuting untuk episode ke tujuh. Tapi, ketika para aktor tiba di lokasi syuting, para crew memandang Sebastian dan Claude dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tentu saja itu membuat kedua 'butler' tersebut heran, tidak biasanya lokasi syuting sekaku ini. Sementara kedua 'master' mereka lebih terlihat nonchalant dan berfokus pada teks skenario mereka. Hannah seperti biasa, di belakang layar, ia tetap pada sikap angkuh dan 'judes' nya, lebih suka menyendiri dan hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

Seorang asisten sutradara berjalan mendekati kedua iblis pelayan tersebut, ditangannya terdapat setumpuk amplop surat, selain itu ia juga terlihat sibuk membuka email di ponselnya. Sebastian jelas semakin merasa janggal dan salah tingkah, lain hal dengan Claude, ia memandang lurus pada pria yang selalu memberikan instruksi mereka dalam berakting tersebut, mata emasnya yang dingin seolah siap menusuk sang asisten jika dalam lima menit ia tidak segera memberitahu mereka ada apa sebenarnya.

"Begini, Sebastian, Claude..." Pria yang postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Sebastian itu akhirnya mulai buka mulut, tapi raut gugup masih tergambar di wajahnya, cukup jelas. "Episode sebelumnya, tanpa diduga menuai reaksi penggemar yang luar biasa antusias... Yah, maksudku, dalam adegan kalian yang di danau, dimana Claude memeluk Sebastian dari belakang, begitulah..." Ekspresi sang asisten sutradara kini berubah dengan rona merah jambu yang mulai terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Begitulah?" Tanya Claude dengan nada datar seperti biasanya yang diikuti lirikan Sebastian ke arah iblis yang memiliki jelmaan tubuh manusia lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pada intinya kita menerima banyak surat dan email penggemar tentang pembuatan episode khusus, episode tambahan di luar skenario dan jalan cerita orisinil Kuroshitsuji..." Lagi-lagi sang asisten menunda kata-katanya. "Fan service!" Kali ini suaranya malah lebih keras dan terkesan menyentak, mungkin untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

Hening. Ciel, Alois, Hannah menghentikan latihan mereka dan menoleh ke arah tiga pria yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sebastian dan Claude pun sedikit kaget, bukan karena kata-kata 'Fan Service' tapi karena suara keras sang asisten tersebut. Sebastian nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya, tapi sebagai 'butler' yang elegan dan profesional, akan sangat tidak lucu kalau ia menuruti emosinya. Ia berdehem pelan dan memasang senyum malaikat seperti biasanya, bersikap seolah ia menghargai dan masih menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari sang asisten tersebut. "Oh, kedengarannya menarik, kebetulan kami agak sedikit bosan dengan episode yang kami rasa sedikit terburu-buru seperti dikejar deadline saja..." Sebastian membuat suara kekehan ringan. "Jadi... Fan service yang seperti apa yang diinginkan penggemar-penggemar manis kita?"

Sang sutradara akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya setelah menyelesaikan diskusinya dengan kameramen, ia mendekati Claude dan Sebastian dan menepuk pundak mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Yaoi Fan Service—Mungkin singkatnya begitu" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang ketimbang ragu, ia terlihat lebih percaya diri dan penuh kepastian.

Hannah langsung 'facepalm' dan mendengus berat, Ciel memutar bola matanya dan menaruh buku skrip-nya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Hannah dengan ekspresi 'I'm done with all of this' yang terlihat jelas di mukanya, Alois? Tentu saja ia histeris seperti biasanya, mana mungkin ia bisa terima 'butler' nya melakukan adegan tak senonoh dengan orang lain selain 'dirinya', dan itu menyebabkan beberapa kru kerepotan menenangkan si bipolar-hysterical ini dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Claude mengangkat tangannya dan menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Bisa terlihat di sana, ia sedikit menggertakkan giginya. Iblis laba-laba ini bertolak belakang dengan Sebastian yang ramah, penuh senyum dan lebih 'manusiawi', aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Claude dan itu cukup membuat Sebastian menggeser posisi berdirinya sedikit menjauh dari partner—rivalnya ini. Sudah bisa dipastikan Claude siap untuk meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Oi oi, tenang dulu, yaoi fan service di sini bukan meminta kalian berintim, ini cuma sekedar episode lepas, cerita samping, alurnya pun simple, yaitu terlepas dari sepengetahuan master-master kalian, Claude menyimpan rasa dan keterikatan yang berbeda pada Sebastian, karena iblis tidak mengenal cinta, maka Claude akan mengkategorikan perasaannya ini sebagai 'nafsu' dan atau 'hasrat' iblis. Di sini pun kalian tidak akan bercinta dan melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari sekedar ciuman..."

Wajah Sebastian langsung memerah padam, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu malu, dipermalukan, apapun itu, sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan. Ia tak masalah melakukan adegan intim dengan sang biarawati di season pertama, bahkan ia juga 'bercinta' dengan si penjinak singa di season Book of Circus. Tapi, berciuman dengan Claude? Itu SANGAT diluar ekspektasinya. Pertama dia laki-laki, kedua Sebastian bukan 'gay', setidaknya sampai saat ini, ia hanya terangsang pada wanita, bahkan ia berkali-kali harus mengulang adegan, jika adegan yang sedang dijalaninya mengandung unsur-unsur berbau keintiman antara dua lelaki; dirinya dan Ciel tentu saja. Bukan menjijikkan, hanya saja Sebastian tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, terlebih Ciel adalah anak di bawah umur.

Sebastian melirik ke arah Claude dan sepertinya iblis berwajah stoic bordering ke grumpy ini sedikit melunak dan lebih rileks. Ia berharap Claude tidak segera mengundurkan diri atas kejadian konyol ini dan tetap menempatkan profesionalitas tetap di prioritas utama. Pada dasarnya, bahkan sang pengarang pun pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa Kuroshitsuji ini sebenarnya—seharusnya menjadi manga dan anime yaoi, tapi karena akan 'mustahil' untuk dijual di pasaran dan akan mengundang kontroversi yang kompleks, jadilah konsep Kuroshitsuji cenderung ke arah cerita detektif walaupun tetap diselipkan kisi-kisi yang menjurus ke arah Boys Love.

"Tenang saja, di adegan ciuman nanti kita bisa atur posisi kamera jauh di belakang kalian jadi yang terlihat hanya punggung Claude yang sedang mengunci tubuh Sebastian di antara tubuhnya dan tembok, kalau menurut kalian itu bahkan sangat menjijikkan, kalian bisa menghalangi bibir kalian dengan tangan atau tetap menjarakkan wajah kalian, cukup dengan menggerakkan kepala kalian seperti pasangan yang sedang berciuman panas. Tapi, tetap usahakan kalian bisa berpelukan"

Claude dan Sebastian mematung, ruangan pun masih hening. Kedua iblis pelayan tersebut terlihat kalut, terutama Sebastian. Ia menjunjung tinggi estetika juga profesionalitas, tapi kali ini mungkin keprofesionalannya berada di pinggir jurang. Lagi-lagi ia melirik ke arah Claude; tunggu! Mengapa raut wajah Claude sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya? Ia terlihat lebih yakin dan bahkan ia kini melirik ke arah Sebastian dengan pinggir bibir yang sedikit mencuat ke atas.

"Akan kami coba, benar Michaelis?" Mata bermanik emas tersebut kian menyipit namun sorotan dinginnya begitu tajam menusuk Sebastian, bagai terhipnotis, Sebastian menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baik! Kita bisa mulai sekarang! Ini alur adegan dan dialog kalian..."

.

.

.

"CUT!" Seru sutradara dengan lantang dan penuh kepuasan dalam nada suaranya.

Sebastian menarik nafas panjang dan menyeka keringatnya, ini benar-benar menguras energi dan emosinya. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya ia selalu tampil prima dan percaya diri, dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, di luar dugaannya, tanpa persiapan, sang Raven lelah secara fisik dan emosional. Tapi, tentu saja 'penderitaannya' belum selesai sampai di situ, bahkan adegan 'inti' baru akan di mulai setelah ini. Sejak tadi pun, wajahnya terus bersemu merah jambu. Mengapa ia begitu tegang? Mengapa ia sedikit gugup dan merasa malu? Dengan Claude? Karena ia bukan gay? Atau, malah 'sebaliknya'

Sang sutradara menghampiri kedua iblis pelayan yang tengah menghela nafas dan rileks untuk sementara, dua asisten dan kameramen mulai berpindah tempat untuk pengambilan gambar di adegan selanjutnya. Mereka akan mengambil angle dari jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh dan pastinya Claude akan membelakangi kamera dengan tubuh yang akan menghalangi Sebastian. Mereka sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar adegan 'ciuman' yang akan dilakukan Claude dan Sebastian bisa terlihat senyata dan seintim mungkin tanpa mereka harus benar-benar melakukan kontak langsung.

"Adegan selanjutnya adalah Kabe-don, itu tengah populer di kalangan remaja saat ini, mereka biasa menggunakan metode itu untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta, di mana pihak yang akan menyatakan cinta menyudutkan targetnya di tembok. Silakan kalian menghafalkan dulu dialognya sementara kami akan mengatur angle dan background untuk 'tembok' yang akan disandarkan oleh Sebastian"

Claude terlihat serius menghafalkan dialognya sesekali melirik ke arah Sebastian, Sebastian sendiri, ia semakin gelisah dan bukannya semakin rileks, ia malah semakin gugup. Ia tak yakin proses pengambilan adegan kali ini akan berjalan mulus. "Rileks, Michaelis, ini hanya akting, kau tak perlu berasumsi macam-macam. Kalau kau begitu jijiknya, anggaplah aku ini wanita atau apapun yang kau suka, kucing raksasa misalnya" Dengus Claude dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Tampaknya sang laba-laba mulai gerah melihat tingkah Sebastian yang SANGAT tidak biasanya, kemana sosok aktor yang selalu menegapkan tubuhnya, membusungkan dadanya, sedikit mesum dan genit, dan pastinya arogan.

Raven yang diajak bicara spontan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa reaksinya begitu berbeda terhadap Claude? Biasanya, ia juga sering 'berdekatan' dengan aktor pria lain, dan ia tetap bisa bersikap normal, tapi sekarang? Dengan Claude, ia sama sekali tidak bisa rileks, karena adegan romantis? Sepertinya bukan hanya itu...

Singkat cerita, kini Sebastian dan Claude sudah mengambil posisi. Sebastian berdiri tak jauh dari tembok dengan Claude yang terlihat akan berjalan mendekati Sebastian. Menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya Sebastian hanya bisa menelan ludah sebisa mungkin ia tak terlihat tegang.

"Yap! Camera! Roll! Action!" Seru sang sutradara memberikan aba-aba.

Diikuti oleh Claude yang mulai berjalan ke arah Sebastian dan dikiranya jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Claude menghentakkan tangannya ke tembok persis di samping kepala Sebastian hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Sebastian terkesiap mendapati Claude sudah berada di depannya, ia menahan nafasnya saat tubuh tegap itu semakin mendekat untuk menutup jarak di antara kedua tubuh mereka. "C—Claude... Tunggu... Aku belum siap" Desis Sebastian berharap suaranya tidak tertangkap microphone. Desisan itu dibalas oleh mata Claude yang membesar seolah memberi peringatan pada Sebastian untuk bersikap sebagaimana mestinya.

"Sebastian Michaelis, aku tak peduli kau menganggapku konyol, kau bahkan boleh menertawakanku, tapi 'keserakahan' berada di bawah naunganku. Aku memang menginginkan jiwa tuan mudamu, sebagai makanan, tapi aku juga menginginkan dirimu, untuk menjadi milikku..."

Jantung Sebastian berdebar tak karuan, ia lupa teks dialognya. Wajahnya memerah padam, pandangannya pun mengabur. Ini gila, Claude sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti berakting, ia seperti sedang bersungguh-sungguh! Sebastian tak sanggup lagi, ia ingin lari! Claude yang menyadari Sebastian kehilangan konsentrasi, ia melakukan sedikit improvisasi setidaknya untuk membawa 'akal sehat' Sebastian kembali dengan memajukan kaki kanannya dan menyelipkannya di antara kedua paha Sebastian, hanya itu yang bisa membuat Sebastian kaget dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki situasi.

"Iblis tidak memiliki cinta tapi bukan berarti tidak memiliki rasa terikat satu sama lain... Aku ingin membuatmu terikat padaku, ingin menjeratmu dalam jaring laba-labaku, Sebastian Michaelis..." Claude akhirnya melanjutkan dialognya karena dirasa Sebastian malah semakin 'tersesat'.

Sebastian memandang Claude dengan tatapan nanar namun sorotnya tetap lembut seperti biasanya, masih terpaku, tak tahu harus berkata apa karena setiap huruf yang sudah dihafalkannya sebelum ini, hilang dan otaknya kembali bersih seperti kertas putih. Claude memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian. Nafasnya terasa begitu hangat menerpa wajah Sebastian, di luar kendalinya, Sebastian malah memejamkan matanya dan terkesan menunggu bibir Claude mendarat di bibirnya. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa jadi begini? Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Sebastian bukan gay.

Detik selanjutnya bibir hangat Claude mendarat di bibir Sebastian, saat itu juga Sebastian merasa tubuhnya lumpuh, meleleh apapun itu, ia benar-benar tak bertenaga dan pikirannya kosong. Ia bahkan lupa bawah mereka tengah melakukan syuting. Menyadari Sebastian yang melemas, Claude buru-buru menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sebastian, secara tidak langsung menahan tubuh partnernya agar tidak jatuh. Ia juga melingkarkan tangan satunya ke pinggang Sebastian, lagi-lagi dengan maksud agar Sebastian tidak merosot.

'Manis', itulah pemikiran pertama yang terlintas di benak Claude saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, dengan segala ekspresi Sebastian sebelumnya yang juga 'manis', Claude mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana 'rasa' dari gagak di depannya, yang sedang diciumnya ini. Memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Sebastian kehilangan tenaganya, Claude segera menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Sebastian, dilanjutkan ke bibir atasnya, sedikit menghisap disana. Ranum, manis, hangat, rasanya begitu nikmat melahap bibir sang mawar yang cantik ini.

"Mnh..." Sebastian mengeluarkan rintihan lembut saat Claude memperdalam ciumannya, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia tak ingat lagi sedang dimana ia sekarang, yang ia rasakan hanyalah lidah basah Claude yang mengeksplor bibirnya. Ia sedikit merekahkan bibirnya seolah mengundang Claude untuk 'masuk' ke dalam mulutnya, entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak. Tak hanya itu, ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Claude dan tangan satunya di belakang punggung Claude.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Claude semakin lupa daratan. Ia menggila. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sebastian, tak memberikan Sebastian kesempatan untuk bernafas, Claude mengeksplor rongga mulut sang gagak yang kini sayapnya telah lumpuh. Rintihan Sebastian berubah menjadi rengekan dan erangan, meminta lebih. "Kau milikku... Michaelis..." Dengus Claude panas panuh gairah saat ciuman mereka terjeda.

"CUT! CUT! Okay, cukup sampai di situ, kalian bisa singkirkan penghalang yang tadi kalian gunakan untuk menghalangi bibir kalian!" Seru sang sutradara yang kini ia sedikit heran karena melihat kedua aktornya ini tak menggunakan apapun untuk menghalangi bibir mereka.

Claude tersentak dan buru-buru menghentikan 'kegiatan' nya. Ia menoleh ke arah sutradara dengan tatapan bingung. "Huh? Penghalang apa? Jadi sebenarnya kita tak harus berciuman secara langsung?" Claude balik bertanya, heran dan bingung. Tangannya masih menyangga tubuh Sebastian yang dirasanya semakin berat, ia membalikkan kepalanya ke posisi semula dan mendapati sang raven...

Pingsan.

TBC


End file.
